One type of compressor is a scroll compressor. For example, the scroll compressor is widely used in HVAC heat pump and air conditioning systems. In a scroll compressor, a scroll set including a first, stationary, non-orbiting scroll and a second, rotating, orbiting scroll both of which have a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base is provided. The non-orbiting scroll and the orbiting scroll intermesh with each other during operation of the scroll compressor, and a plurality of pockets are defined between the intermeshed involutes of the non-orbiting scroll and the orbiting scroll for compressing gas trapped therein. The orbiting scroll is driven to orbit by a rotating drive shaft which is typically driven by a motor. The orbiting motion of the scroll set gathers gas to be compressed at the perimeter, pockets the gas, and compresses the gas as the orbiting proceeds toward the center of the scroll set.